powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"Ouch...man that will leave a scar...Oh wait, it won't!" Add is the Unkillable Monster, an entity, if he can be described as such thing, that reached the point of becoming the hardest thing to kill of the omniverse, something like an omnipotent level cockroach. 'Path' He doesn't remember when it finished, but that's the only thing he forgot about his universe. Sometimes he thinks that one of the perks of immortality is that he will be able to remember them, the people he met, the people he cared about, the island, his little apartment where he had his famous "pizza nights" with all the gang. Now he is drifting across universes and realities without even noticing, he met others and he cared about them too, but always knowing that his path will continue while their ends sooner or later. Many tried to stay by his side, but they didn't do much than lasting a bit longer, just to vanish later on. In his endless way he uses to enter a trance state where he remembers some parts of this path, not even knowing what is a true memory and what is part of his imagination that is lying to him to prevent a complete breakdown: maybe the time he drunk experimental beer with some friends, or when he spent his summer in a resort for true gods... Suicide is futile, and not even the Nigh-Omnipotents of the highest tier can kill him permanently, so he just waits. Add is certainly alive, not amortal, undead, or beyond life and death, but now life has a completely new and unique meaning to him. 'Abilities' "Well fuck humanity and all humans! I hated being one anyway..." -Sometimes hypocrisy is the only way to endure the pain. 'Irrational Immortality' Add's immortality is beyond any scale or definition. It breaks every single law, logic and concept. Using any kind of power against it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. It's a level above the other types of complete immortality, equal to that af an omnipotent being. *'Absolute Regeneration: '''His "healing factor" is a true piece of art, able to heal any and all injuries and even changing the healing speed based on the damage taken. Add keeps regenerating no matter what hits him, be it existential damage or a fist breaking his skull, he will recover perfectly! Add can stay alive and aware in conditions that would make it impossible usually! Complete deletion or destruction results in complete restoration, since he can even regenerate his own existence and powers. **Enhanced Condition': Due to his regeneration keeping him in his physical prime Add reached enhanced physical condition after some time, with levels of durability, stamina and endurance higher than normal members of his species. Omni-Removal Add's power, a truly fearsome ability, becuse who wouldn't be afraid complete and perfect removal. Targets of this ability are simply gone, nor erased nor destroyed, not even negated. Powers, principles, definitions, concepts, beings...everything can be removed, and not even Add knows how to bring them back. He can remove more than one target at a time with no problem, as he eliminated a the powers of a Nigh-Omnipotent without effort in one of those few times where he used his ability. *Immunity Bypassing: Being an Omni Power this ability can ignore immunities to it's effects. Immunities like Psychic Shield or Magic Immunity often remain unaffected since the nature of this power isn't magical or psychic. *Impossible Physiology:' Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal".Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, states of matter and concepts function VERY differently to whatever he is now, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. His current state is even alien to concepts, so they're meaningless and insignificant things to him. Add's unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. 'Limitations' Add's regeneration can be greatly slowed with powerful single hits like a shot in the head, since he does not take enough damage for his Accelerating Regeneration to kick in so he still stays dead for way longer than normal. His physical level is just enhanced, so overpowering him isn't a difficult thing to do, let alone outmatching him intellectually... His healing factor gives him a pretty decent Psychic Shield that can resist mind control powers, but his low intelligence leaves him vulnerable to mind reading abilities. Ultimate Burning can cause damage that will take more time to heal. He can be deceived using Illusion Manipulation. He has way too many problems dealing with everything related to Magic. Even though those omnipotent in their own 'realms' can't kill him, maybe the Omni-Creator still can. 'Post Resurrection State' To make hopes is bad for Add. When he finds something that might be able to kill him he goes after it, embracing the joy of knowing his death is nigh, but when he comes back to life after trying that method Add enters what he defines as 'Post Regenerative Rage, and proceeds to eliminate the method he used.WIP '''Survivor Among the things Add survived there are: -Being crushed between two multiverses. -Decades of unstopped consumption of Ultimate Poison. -Several events of Total Event Collapse. -Omnicide. -Two fights with the Anti-God. -A few Worst Case Scenarios. -A staring contest with a very ugly guy. -Being destroyed inside a Boundless Inner World. -An Absolute Wish for him to die. -Being erased from existence several times. -Having his particles scattered across the Omniverse. -Being absolutely negated. -Not just a kill, but THE KILL. -Having his status changed to "Completely Dead". -A power specifically created to kill him. -A "dispute" with an author. -A couple billion years of memes. -One Hit Kill. -Meeting a user of Killing Intuition, the user ony saw a deep void in Add's place. -Being caught in the middle of an Absolute Explosion. -Being exposed to both Absolute Zero and Absolute Hot. -Being willed out of existence and reality. -Having his principles, his very own fundamental nature, destroyed. -Getting killed "because its magic". -Having his origin removed. -Almighty Link taking away his powers. -Add is being constantly attacked, however his regeneration managed to reduce the endless attack to a small annoyance. WIP Add did not win the fights listed here, he just survived them. 'Personality' Add usually acts like a lazy asshole when he is with his friends, however, in times of conflict he becomes an even more aggressive person who acts according to his very own conscience, showing to have a ferocious and vengeful side. Despite this, he is usually able to get off his vicious onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. He has a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. Despite his usual called lazy and pervert personality, does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. - When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he cannot die. END.jpg|Kaboom mar.jpg|In the end... alone... 'Quotes' "Recover and devour." "Do not fear death. I can prove that living can be a lot more painful." "LIMB FOR LIMB, HEART FOR HEART!!!" "Lets get ready to reap~" "Does having your eyes ripped out count as a different view?" "''My first victim was my old self!!! ''" "Death by my hand...wait, where is my hand?!" 'Themes' *'Fighting: ' :: DotEXE- Come Back To Me *'Resurrection:' ::Spag Heddy-Mariposa Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters